<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A true mate by Kacchan183</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462741">A true mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacchan183/pseuds/Kacchan183'>Kacchan183</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Omegaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacchan183/pseuds/Kacchan183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{ you can also read this on Wattpad @use-code-lazar }<br/>Izuku is an omega and he loses his suppressants right before his heat so he goes to all might, he gets his suppressants but are they strong enough?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashido Mina/Asui Tsuyu, BakuDeku - Relationship, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Ah crap! I'm out of suppressants' ''I'm going into heat soon damn it!" I mumbled while looking though I knew I had to tell someone, my heat started in two days! Maybe a teacher. Oh, I know all might. I ran to his office and knocked on the door lightly, yet loud enough so he could hear me "coming!" he opened the door "hello young midoriya, did you need something?" I walked in and sat down "well yes actually" "okay what is it that you need" "I was wondering if you knew where I could get some... suppressants" "well, I think recovery girl has some, but why do you need them?" </p><p>"well you see I'm not a beta... or an alpha..." "okay then, I'll give you a pass to go to recovery girl, but first who else knows?'" I was getting a tiny bit uncomfeterble "well my mum knows, Mr. Aizawa knows and kacchan as well" "how does young bakugo know?" "well, he was there with me when we did the test" "oh okay, well then here's the pass to recovery girl" "thank you all Might!" "Goodbye young midoriya". I left and went straight to recovery girl to get the suppressants. </p><p>I went in and gave her the note "So you're an omega sweetie?" "Y-yes!" "Ok I'll get the suppressants" she went into a special room and came back out with a bottle of pills, I guessed they were suppressants "here you go, but only 3 a day. got it?" "got it! thank you recovery girl, bye" "bye young one" I walked out and headed strait for my dorm room, I stopped by the kitchen so I could get all the stuff I needed if I had to stay inside for my heat. I grabbed a few bottles of water and some snacks, it was just enough to get me through a week long heat. Once I was in my dorm it was 10 pm, I decided to just take a pill and go to bed</p><p>~time skip to the next morning~</p><p>While opening my eyes I felt my body burning up. I took a shower,  it was a warm shower but somehow it cooled me down. About ten minutes later I got out and took a couple of pills. 'I think I can go to class'. So I decided to text mr aizawa</p><p>~start of text~</p><p>Midoriya: Sensei I have a question </p><p>Sensei: what is it midoriya? I was sleeping </p><p>Midoriya: well my heat has started, but I have suppressants so can I come to class please🥺</p><p>Sensei: fine but if i or you see an alpha sniffing you ask me for you to be excused, okay?</p><p>Midoriya: okay! Thank you Sensei!😁</p><p>Sensei: just hurry up and get to class</p><p>Midoriya: yes!</p><p>~end of text~</p><p>{ ok so that will be all for this chapter so stay tuned! }</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A true mate ~2~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can also read this on Wattpad @kacchan183</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I rushed to get my uniform on and hurry to class before I left I took another pill. I know it's bad, but I can't miss school. Once I got to class I saw Mr Aizawa heading to class as well. I hurried to get there so I wasn't late, I got there just on time I sat in my seat. I was unfortunately right behind kacchan, he had a better chance of sniffing me out.</p><p>Halfway through the class, I noticed some of the alphas sniffing, their noses were in the air. Mr Aizawa notices it too. I knew I had to leave, so I asked to be excused, I went straight to my scent proof dorm room. I was given a special room so during my heat people couldn't smell me, I was very very thankful for that. Once I was in my room I locked the door, I plopped down on the bed and tried to get comfortable but with all the pain I was in. I felt my pants getting tighter, I took them off. '*sigh*, wait now I can't go anywhere and the only other omega I know is Ochoco' 'I know I'll text here it is lunch any way'</p><p>~Start of text~</p><p>Deku: hey ura</p><p>Ura: yes Deku?</p><p>Deku: well you know how I'm an omega...</p><p>Ura: yea is there something wrong?</p><p>Deku: well my heat started today and I had suppressants but I had to come back to my dorm but didn't get any food or water...</p><p>Ura: omg, this is an emergency!!!!!</p><p>Deku: ura I just need food and water, okay.</p><p>Ura: fine  but if anyone touches you imma beat their butts!😡</p><p>Deku: okay fine but just come quick, please</p><p>Ura: I'm almost there </p><p>~End of text~</p><p>"I'm here Deku!!!" "Oh thank god" "anyway here's your food, water and do you have suppressants?" "Yes I have suppressants" "Okay! and, you do know that you can only take 3 pills a day, right." "Yes I know!" Then ochaco left and I was alone again, I tried to make a nest but all the clothes smelled weird. I needed to find a mate soon or the heats would just get worse.</p><p>~time skip to 5:59 pm, everyone (except izu) was in the common room~</p><p>POV bakugo:</p><p>i was making dinner for these idiots, because NONE of the could FREAKING cook! I suddenly smelled a really strong scent, it wasn't bad it was really REALLY good. it smelt like cinnamon rolls. I was lost in thought, I was thinking about where the scent could be coming from </p><p>'who could it be? definitely not round cheeks, or pickachu they already got mates' i only know one more omega that lived in these dorms </p><p>'Deku' so far only i and round face knew out of our whole class. 'He must be in heat' my alpha side was starting to take control 'I thought he had a scent proof room?!' he must have come out for food. i went to go see where he was {this part is inspired} not in his room so i just waited for him to come back </p><p>POV izuku:</p><p>I felt my omega take over, and before I knew it I was walking over to kacchan's dorm. 'It's unlocked?' i went in i walked straight to his closet and grabbed some hoodies and his tank top that he wore a lot "*sniff* mmm~" 'wait, WHAT!?' </p><p>{...I'm gonna end it here now, so byee }</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A true mate ~3~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can also read this on Wattpad @kacchan183</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV none:</p><p>Izuku practically speed-walked back to his dorm ignoring the confused looks he was given by his classmates as he passed by them. Once he got back to his dorm he stopped in his tracks when he saw bakugo standing there waiting for him "h-hi kacchan..." "Deku...?" "can you let me in my dorm please" "sure." izuku went to his dorm and immediately shut the door before bakugo could say anything. izuku was panting so much, he had made a nest and laid in it. </p><p>POV izuku:</p><p>I had made the perfect nest. The one problem was it was, the nest was big enough for two. I started to get a bit upset, I had baby fever and really wanted a mate, I wanted kacchan as my mate. As I started crying I realised there was a familiar scent in the air... it was kacchan's 'he must still be outside m-' my thinking was cut off by screaming, from outside my dorm. "GET AWAY FROM HERE!!!" "Woah Baku-bro calm down ;-;" "I said get away from here" kacchan had used his alpha voice. I was stuck in my nest shaking I whimpered and let out distress pheromones by accident. Soon enough I heard the door slam open and kacchan came running over to me shutting the door behind him. "de-izuku I'm sorry" "ka-kacchan?" I was pretty shocked and scared, yet happy to see him there. "hey it's okay now I'm here" he smiled, nor=t smirked but smiled, it was a really warm smile and I could tell that he meant it. "k-kacchan why are y-you here" "because I smelt the distress pheromones" "I'm sorry!" "Hey, it's okay I'm here now and ill protect you, okay?" "wait" I started to mumble "if he's the one that's trying to protect me does that mean..." "does what mean?" I looked straight into his crimson red eyes </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>POV none:</p><p>Izuku practically speed-walked back to his dorm ignoring the confused looks he was given by his classmates as he passed by them. Once he got back to his dorm he stopped in his tracks when he saw bakugo standing there waiting for him "h-hi kacchan..." "Deku...?" "can you let me in my dorm please" "sure." izuku went to his dorm and immediately shut the door before bakugo could say anything. izuku was panting so much, he had made a nest and laid in it. </p><p>POV izuku:</p><p>I had made the perfect nest. The one problem was it was, the nest was big enough for two. I started to get a bit upset, I had baby fever and really wanted a mate, I wanted kacchan as my mate. As I started crying I realised there was a familiar scent in the air... it was kacchan's 'he must still be outside m-' my thinking was cut off by screaming, from outside my dorm. "GET AWAY FROM HERE!!!" "Woah Baku-bro calm down ;-;" "I said get away from here" kacchan had used his alpha voice. I was stuck in my nest shaking I whimpered and let out distress pheromones by accident. Soon enough I heard the door slam open and kacchan came running over to me shutting the door behind him. "de-izuku I'm sorry" "ka-kacchan?" I was pretty shocked and scared, yet happy to see him there. "hey it's okay now I'm here" he smiled, nor=t smirked but smiled, it was a really warm smile and I could tell that he meant it. "k-kacchan why are y-you here" "because I smelt the distress pheromones" "I'm sorry!" "Hey, it's okay I'm here now and ill protect you, okay?" "wait" I started to mumble "if he's the one that's trying to protect me does that mean..." "does what mean?" I looked straight into his crimson red eyes </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"you're my fated mate" </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>"you're my fated mate" </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>{alright sorry for the short chapter but I'm at school rn and I'm haveing free time so i'll start a new chapter right after this, so byee &lt;3}</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A/N {sorry}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not a chapter sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh and I had already wrote this down so Yaeh! &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>